And To Think I Used To Hate You
by Keiko Mikari
Summary: Normal day at Cross Academy, until a certain thirsty blonde shows up


To Think I Used to Hate You⭐️Completed⭐️

Hanabusa Aidou x reader

Teaser:

A normal Day at Cross Academy, and you already know the truth about the Night Class, due to your position on The Disciplinary Committee. But you trip and fall, and you're only human. (It's a bit cliche, but it's all I could think of, so deal with it.)

Story: Your 3rd POV:

"Ugh, I need to get out of here." You said. Finally the bell rang. You decided to take a walk around outside. You finally find a place that's quiet, so you can repair a few of your arrows.

As you take the bobby pin out of your hair, it begins to transform.(Into that⬆️) After your bow, Shattered Glass, finished transforming, your quiver appeared on your back. Removing it, you began to hum a tune.(Of your choosing) As you were fletching some of your arrows, you jump up because you hear a rustling noise, bow and arrow at the ready. But you lose your balance and topple over, where your arrow skims your skin. Thank goodness that it wasn't one of your explosive arrows. That would have been painful.( they explode like multiple firecrackers, maybe 3 or 4 at once) You hear voices, and feel something warm running down your leg. As you put your bow back in your hair, the voices get belong to Aidou and Kain. Of course, who else would it be at this hour?

Hanabusa says,"Oh,can you smell that, Akatsuki?" You hear him reply. "Yes, but Hanabusa, you know you're not supposed to drink fresh blood on campus." "Well, at least let me go check out who is injured." Hanabusa said. "Fine, but I must go with you, so..." Akatsuki said, trailing off.

"Y/n are you alright?" Asked Akatsuki. Hanabusa's eyes just continued getting redder. "No worries, Akatsuki. I'll escort her to the infirmary."he said, winking at you. "Alright, but if I hear a thing, I will report you." Akatsuki said, walking off. "Now, where were we Y/n?" He said, with an ever so slight purr. "Nowhere, so back off." You said, shoving him. "Now, now, Y/n, we don't need any of this." He said, in an almost hypnotic voice."Back off, or someone will be injured, and it won't be me." You said. "Oh really? Is big scary Zero going to come save you?" He said, a little bit cocky. "No, I can save myself." You said, removing the bobby pin from your hair. "Whatcha gonna do, stab me with a bobby pin?" "Nope. I'm going to shoot you with an arrow." You said, aiming at his foot. Seconds after you loose the arrow, he yelled out in pain. "Someone needs to learn a lesson." He said, shoving you against a tree. He looked down and said,"I knew it was your blood that we smelled. It has the most distinctive scent."he said. "It's been a while since I've had it fresh..."he said, trailing off. As you continued to struggle, your feet freeze solid. Literally. Your hands freeze to the tree and you say," Hanabusa Aidou, let me go or I swear that-" but you were cut off by him saying," Just be quiet and-" he was saying before you head butted him hard on the jaw. "Y/n, that was uncalled for." He said leaning forward. "But, as you know, that doesn't work for long." He said, forcing your head to the side. Then he bit you. You were in so much pain, you couldn't even move. You collapsed, because the ice had melted. As he caught you, you blacked out. A few days later, you awoke to a small but luxurious room. Attempting to sit up, you were eased back down by someone... Was it Kaname? No, it was Shiki, but anybody was better than Aidou. "Where am I?" You said. "You're in Lord Kaname's room, Y/n. Are you dizzy or anything?" He said, mouth full of Pocky. "No, but I can't believe he did that." You replied. "Neither can the rest of the Night Class." He said with a small chuckle. (OMG SHIKI ACTUALLY HAD A LEGIT CONVERSATION! WOW!lol) "I have to find my bow and arrows." You said. "Don't worry, I already found and returned them to your room." Said Kaname, as he walked into the room.

Hearing your thoughts, he stopped. "Don't worry, Aidou has been banned from the outside world until further notice." He said. "Alright, I have some demands to make. 3 to be exact. First, my mind will not be erased. Secondly, I will remain on the disciplinary committee. Lastly, I have every right to shoot Aidou in the face if he comes within 12 feet of me." You said, pretty forcefully. "We can agree to the first two, but the other is a bit extreme. But if you feel threatened, you have every right in the universe to shoot him." Kaname said. You were surprised to see Zero walk in and say,"If Any of you vampires decide to harm her, I will shoot you personally!" Wow. Someone hates vampires. Like, you don't particularly like them, but you don't hate them that much. Well, typical Zero. Anyway, you got up. Your clothes were sticky with your own blood. You asked,"Hey, I hate to be rude, but I need a change of clothes and a shower, so may I return to my dorm?" "No, but I have gotten you a change of clothes, and you may use the showers here. We can't let you return to your classes covered in blood, that would cause unrest among the Day Class." Rima said. "Ok, but, why is everyone being so nice? The night class is usually so..." "Discreet?" Shiki said. "It's because Aidou had no right to do such a thing. I can't believe him sometimes." he added. "Um, alright, where are the showers?" You said. "Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. Down the hall and to the right." Rima replied. "I'll carry your clothes so they don't get dirty."

Hanabusa's POV

"Where is Y/n!?" I yelled, pinning Akatsuki to the wall. "You don't get to know that, because of what you did." "Both of you, shut up and sit down!" Rima shouted. Wow, for once Rima is actually mad. "I stayed here 'cause I wanted to, from the kindness of my heart, and I am not going to put up with this crap!" Both of us turn and stare at her. "Yeah I just said that. The others get to go do fun stuff, while I am staying here, keeping you company, which is not meant to be keeping you from killing each other. So please, both of you, calm down and have a supplement." As I was sitting down, I saw Zero walking down the stairs. "What are you doing here, Kiriyu?" "Aidou, I was just retrieving Y/n's clothes so they can be washed. Besides, she requested that I check if her Disciplinary Committee armband was here." Zero said. "Well, get those clothes away from me, they smell like...her." I said. After he walked out, I turned to Rima and said, "The supplements don't work. Ever since her... I don't know what it is. It's... like we have a bond, weak, but strong at the same time." "Whatever, you're just saying that to try to get us to let you go, but that isn't going to happen. Dorm President Kuran's orders." Akatsuki said. "Forget it, you don't understand. I'm leaving. Stop me if you will. Something's wrong with her. I can sense it." I said, walking out the door.

Your 3rd POV:

"Ugh, my head is killing me." A voice says. "Let me take a drink. Your blood is the last one I need to take revenge on that so called 'Dorm President.'" Get away from me, Aidou." "Hehehe, I'm not Aidou. But soon, you'll wish I was." Suddenly, you were pinned to the wall. "Get away from her, you bastard." You heard Hanabusa say. (Btw, hold on, all will soon be clear.) "What power do you have over me?" "All the power I need, because you decided to hurt the one I love. That, no matter how horrible I was to her, is unacceptable. Rido." Your heart absolutely melted. No matter how much you hate him, you felt it. A bond. A bit like magnetism. Rido shoved your head to the side. In an instant, your body flooded with pain, but you refused to scream. Collapsing, paler than before, you say. "That's it." You attempt to get up, only to discover you are frozen to the ground. "Y/n, Stay there, you're to weak right now. Too much blood lost." Hanabusa said. Turning to Rido, he said "Time to end this little game." He said, frost pooling on the ground, snowflakes falling from his hands. Rido's eyes just got that sickening glint, the one that says he ready to kill.b"Hanabusa! What are you doing out of your dorms, freezing Y/n to the ground?" Zero said. "Get away Zero. I have revenge to exact on this ma- not even a man. Just a-" he was interrupted by Zero saying, realizing who was standing a mere 3 feet away from you,"I will leave you to your revenge, but if things get out of control, I'm shooting him." Hanabusa froze Rido's arms. Suddenly Hanabusa stood frigid. His eyes change colors, flickering back from his to Rido's. "Hanabusa! You can do it! He's using you to hurt me!" Momentarily, his eyes stay as Rido's, but turn into his regular icy blue. Rido slowly turns around, looking at you. Realizing that the ice had melted you pull your bobby pin out of your hair. "Watcha gonna do? Stab me with a bobby pin?" He said. "Hey, Hana-Senpai, doesn't this sound familiar?" You say pulling back an arrow at a very surprised Rido. The arrow flies, hitting him in the stomach. As his face hits the ground, and he explodes into dust, you run to Hanabusa and kiss him. "I hate you. I love you. I miss you. There simply isn't words for this. Thank you." You said, collapsing in his arms, passed out. "I should be the one thanking you." He said.

*time skip* a few days later

You woke with a start, practically screaming," Where is Hana-Senpai!?" "Calm down sweetie, I am right here." "Thank goodness, I thought you were gone." "No I will always be there for you. The only good thing about this, is that I can spend the rest of eternity with you, my love. Rido was a pureblood. He has turned you." "Thank you Hana-Senpai. For caring about me."

The rest is up to you, The End!?


End file.
